


Sex 101 with Thancred

by ForgivenIndulgence



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: F/M, just silly stuff, tagged explicit for mention of sex, there is no actual fucking this time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:47:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25616839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForgivenIndulgence/pseuds/ForgivenIndulgence
Summary: Thancred teaches Alphinaud a thing or two about pleasing a woman.
Relationships: Alphinaud Leveilleur/Warrior of Light
Kudos: 23





	Sex 101 with Thancred

For better or for worse, the young elezen man had arrived at his destination. Now, he had been lingering for quite a while at this point. Though could one blame him? In his mind, words were turned and twisted, trying to figure out the most logical approach to this dilemma. If he could only deliver it casually, mayhaps it would not seem so odd? Really, there was no other way. Who else was there to ask? And so, Alphinaud finally closed the tome he had been feigning interest in, with it under the arm stepping forward to the man that had thrown the occasional glance at him. Said man, with blond hair so light it was almost white, upon hearing the steps would lean back in his chair, arms crossed. Naturally he had noticed the elf’s unusual behavior, the book he had been reading upside down a clear giveaway that something was on his mind.   
Now, standing in front of the seated midlander, Alphinaud would finally speak up.

“Good day, Thancred. M-may I have a moment of your time?”  
That delivery did not go as he had imagined and played out several times in his mind. Still, it could’ve been worse for certain.  
Thancred, knowing full well that this was going to be nothing short of a bother, uttered a defeated “Sure.”. His break was over for the time being, it seemed. Judging by the boy’s behavior, as well as his slightly reddened cheeks, this could really only be about one matter. Why he came to him about this, however, he had no clue. For Alphinaud this had been nothing but a logical conclusion. Alisaie? There was simply no way that he could give her more grounds to tease him, besides, she was less experienced than him, surely. Y’shtola? She was preoccupied with other matters. Urianger? Somehow he doubted that he knew as much on the matter as the midlander in front of him who had courted countless women.  
Noticing the elezen was standing still, the hyur pointed him towards a free chair by his side which he would accept with a soft ‘Ah, thank you!’ and a nod. Now, he had come this far, but how to proceed? He simply couldn’t go ‘Thancred I need advice on how to properly satisfy my girlfriend’s bodily needs’. And so silence would fall, before the gunbreaker cut through the awkward atmosphere that threatened to surround them. “Is this about Lithia?” Was his basic question, and as expected, Alphinaud would confirm his suspicions. The older man’s brows furrowed ever so slightly. Was he supposed to feel honored that he trusted him with this subject?

“Y-… yes, actually. I had hoped you could give me some… advice… on women.” It was almost endearing how surprised his fellow scion was that he had figured his intentions out so easily. He couldn’t deny that he wished he could just turn him down, saying he should try himself out. But she, the Warrior of Light, had done too much for him in the past - in a way he owed her. And so Thancred’s class ‘how to please women 101’ was in session.  
“Fine. But I won’t repeat myself.” He warned, before starting the lesson he never thought he would have to give in his life. “Let’s check your basic knowledge. What are her sweet spots?” A question that would tell him just how dire the situation was.  
“I read up on this.” Alphinaud retorted, feeling like he had to prove that he wasn’t completely clueless. “Her… chest, as well as her…” Eyebrows were raised as the diplomat danced around using explicit terms. You sure got yourself a catch there Lithia, Thancred found himself thinking, before nodding. “Yes. But where else would you touch her?”

Where else? He would love to touch her everywhere, but his shyness yet forbid him from doing so. His face must have told the man just about everything he needed to know, as a low groan left his throat.   
“Neck. Thighs. Stomach, possibly. You will know what she enjoys.”  
“How?” The question was posed so innocently, it almost took the mentor by surprise. To Alphinaud, however, this was an extremely important detail. He absolutely did not want to misstep, he wanted his beloved to be happy.  
“You… will hear it. Trust me. Just listen to her voice and… Whatever, next subject.”   
He took a deep breath before continuing on, exhaling sharply. Why, oh why had he not simply turned away the boy, told him to bother Urianger about it?  
“Have you considered licking.” He delivered the line as dry as possible, to not make the inexperienced elf jump out of his chair.  
“Li-… licking? Where?” By the twelve he was innocent. And so Thancred opted to simply point downwards, vaguely to where his crotch was.  
Oh, that had been a critical hit. Deep-blue eyes widened in surprise? Shock? The hyur couldn’t tell. It didn’t take long for a hue of red to take residence on the boy’s cheeks. “Use your tongue on her lips, clit… You could practice on a fruit or something.”  
“Do… do what with my tongue?” The inexperienced scion uttered, still in shock.  
“Ah… you know what? I think my time is up. Why don’t you go and ask Urianger about the rest?” A smirk curled Thancred’s lips. ‘This is your problem now, old friend.’   
“You got this. I’ll see you around and…” After getting up the midlander would stand still for a moment as he addressed his small friend. “... better please her well. We need her in top shape if we want her to take care of the last lightwarden.”

**Author's Note:**

> Old writing. I wasn't sure about posting this, but I thought it might tickle someone else's haha muscle as well.


End file.
